Singing Heaven
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: "Kau adalah kisahku tentang cinta kasih dan kerelaan. Tentang ketuhananmu. Tentang nyanyian surga yang sering ku dengar belakangan ini". Di bawah sinar rembulan, Naruto menancapkan ranting itu satu-persatu di dadanya. Tangisannya pun terdengar merdu. SN. Chap 1. RnR. Thanks!


**Singing Heaven**

**By: Namikaze Lian**

**Disc: MK**

Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Sosok yang mampu membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku yang membuai. Membuatku berharap suatu saat nanti aku dan kau akan berjalan di atas padang rumput kemudian memandang matahari tenggelam bersama. Lalu mati di hari berikutnya.

Aku tak pernah berdo'a pada Tuhan bahwa suatu saat nanti kau harus jadi pendamping hidupku. Sosok yang akan mengucap ikrar sahidup semati di hadapan orang tua berdasi dan seorang pendeta. Sosok yang membantuku mengganti popok ketika bayiku menangis karena mengompol. Aku hanya berharap jika wajah terakhir yang ku lihat sebelum mata ini terkatup selamanya adalah wajah teduhmu. Ya, hanya itu mohonku pada Tuhan di malam panjang dimana aku mengiba padanya. Dimana pintaku mengantri bersama miliaran pinta lain yang menunggu untuk disetujui oleh sang pemilik diri.

Kau adalah kepingan kenangan yang menguap bersama peluh jiwaku. Kau terbang ke langit dan aku tetap di tanah menunggumu jatuh kembali.

Kau adalah nyanyian surga di pagi hari yang terjatuh bersama embun suci. Kau, milikku, milik tuhan, milik jiwamu, dan milik kematian.

Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku. Dengan penuh kesederhanaan. Dimana aku hanya butuh kau sebagai siang sekaligus malamku, sebagai langit sekaligus bumiku.

Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri.

Pagi itu...

"Haha, Deidara muntah di bajunya..!" terdengar teriakan nyaring bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di meja makan. Suaranya terdengar aneh bersama sepotong roti yang ia kunyah dengan cepat. Buru-buru ia menelannya dan menenggak susu hangat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya begitu menghampiri meja makan. Di tubuhnya masih melekat appron yang lusuh. Wanita itu menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa. Mengingat tungku apinya masih menyala bersama daging domba yang tengah direbus.

Bocah yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu menunjuk sosok anak laki-laki kecil yang tengah memasang tampang takut di ujung meja. "Dia muntah Haha.." Kyuubi kembali menunjuk bocah laki-laki yang tadi ia panggil Deidara.

"Kyuu-nii.." rengek Deidara. Bocah cilik berambut pirang itu menangis menatap bajunya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menyeka kotoran yane menempel di seragamnya. Sambil sesekali menyerot ingus yang keluar perlahan.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, ia lalu berjongkok disamping kursi Deidara. "Kau ini, ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah. Harusnya kau tak ceroboh Deidara." ia lalu mulai membimbing Deidara untuk bangkit dan melucuti pakaian bocah enam tahun itu satu persatu.

"Dasar kau, terlalu bersemangat sampai memuntahkan seluruh makananmu." Timpal bocah laki-laki yang duduk di samping Kyuubi. Bocah itu memiliki fisik yang dapat dikatakan identik dengan Kyuubi. Dengan warna rambut merah dan mata berwarna ruby, Namun yang membedakan dengan Kyuubi adalah warna kulitnya yang lebih putih, sedangkan Kyuubi memiliki kulit berwarna karamel.

Kyuubi menyikut perut kembarannya. "Diam Kurama. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah tujuh." Ucap Kurama sembari menunjuk jam dinding menggunakan dagunya, dan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang potongan roti yang tinggal setengah.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan. "Haha mengganti bajunya cepat, nanti kita bisa terlambat. Aku tidak mau terkena pukulan dari Anko-sensei.."

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Kushina—ibu dari anak-anak itu—pada Kyuubi dan Kurama.

"Naruto?" Kurama memastikan.

"Naruto-nii.." ralat Deidara sambil sesekali menyerot ingusnya. Wajahnya sedikit lebih bersih setelah Kushina mengelapnya dengan appron.

"Mungkin dia sudah kencan dengan buku pembukuannya, dia kan selalu begitu.." ucap Kyuubi enteng, tak menyadari mendapat tatapan nyalang dari Kushina.

"Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu..?"

"Tidak, hanya dengar-dengar saja.."

Kushina memutar bola matanya, mulai tidak menyangka bahwa banyak kosa kata tak sepatutnya yang dikuasai anak-anaknya kini. "Kyuubi, gunakan garpu dan pisau. Haha tidak suka kau memegang makanananmu dengan tangan kosong. Tidak sopan." Cetus Kushina sembari membetulkan seragam deidara.

Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hai..hai.."

Kurama cekikikan.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang kalian berangkat, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai Deidara kena pukul anko-sensei."

"Iya Haha.." ucap saudara kembar itu bersamaan. Kushina tersenyum memandang sosok anak-anaknya melewati pintu perlahan.

"Gendong.." rengek Deidara pada Kurama, ia menarik-narik seragam Kurama.

"Iya-iya. Pegangan kuat-kuat."

"Kami berangkat." Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Hati-hati.."

Kushina melambaikan tangannya kemudian kembali menyeka keringat yang mengalir. Ia berbalik menuju dapurnya jika saja matanya tak lebih dulu menatap sang anak sulung tengah duduk di ujung meja makan yang tadi ditempati oleh Deidara.

"Siapa yang tadi muntah di sini?"Tanya Naruto pada sang ibu.

Kushina menggerakkan tangannya ke udara, ia tetap melangkah kemudian menimpali pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada ringan. "Deidara."jawab Kushina singkat. Tanpa memperhatikan si sulung.

"Apa tadi anak itu menangis?"

"Hanya sebentar, karena si kembar sudah lebih dulu memelototinya. Adik-adikmu memang begitu."

"Terlalu bersemangat ya? Anak itu."Ucap Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Kau dulu juga begitu." Timpal Kushina lagi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang sulung yang telah lebih dulu memudarkan senyumannya. Kushina lebih tertarik untuk mengorek noda di perabot masaknya yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat sulit dibersihkan. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuh langsingnya.

"Haha.." ucapan Naruto menggantung. Ia menengadah pada langit-langit ruang makan yang bergaya klasik itu.

"Mau ku siapkan sarapanmu? Tapi tunggu sebentar, noda ini sangat sulit dibersihkan."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

Kushina menghentikan kegiantannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berhentilah Naruto, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti itu. Kau tak perlu bekerja seperti ini. Tanpa kau mengurus tumpukan pembukuan itu, peternakan kita tak akan mengalami rugi. Keluarlah dari dunia yang telah kau ciptakan itu. Jika kau lebih lama berada di sana, lama-lama adikmu tak mengenalimu lagi.." pinta Kushina lirih sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di rak piring..

Naruto kini sudah genap berusia enam belas tahun. Masih terlalu belia untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang rumit dalam kehidupan. Dengan setiap hari bergelut di depan meja pembukuan peternakannya. Hanya itu dunianya, tak ada yang lain. Kulit tan kecoklatan yang membalut tubuhnya telah terganti oleh kulit pucat yang nyaris tembus pandang karena jarang terpapar sinar matahari. Naruto memang melakukan pembukuan dengan baik, bahkan, volume rumput yang dimakan oleh domba-dombanya pun ia catat. Sesuai dengan pesan Chi-chinya. Naruto memang tampak dewasa, namun bukan dewasa seperti harapan Kushina. Ia ingin Naruto tetap menjadi putra kecilnya yang manis.

Sejak kematian Minato, suaminya. Ayah yang teramat dicintai putra sulungnya itu.

"Tapi aku merasa inilah duniaku. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia yang lain Haha. Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan obsesiku. Itu yang Haha inginkan, kan?" Kilah Naruto, ia menatap kosong pada tumpukan roti tawar di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya memainkan garpu bekas makan deidara yang belum sempat dibereskan Kushina.

Kushina menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia melepas appronnya dan menuju tempat duduk Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang pemuda ini rasakan. Ia memang sedang berusaha mencari jati dirinya, ia tahu itu. Sejujurnya menjadi seperti ini pun bukan keinginan Naruto maupun Kushina sendiri, tapi dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan obsesinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya yang jelas-jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingin memperbaiki pendidikanmu? Apa kau tak ingin menunjukkan bahwa keluarga kita keluarga berpendidikan? Haha bisa memanggilkan guru dari kota untuk membantumu belajar. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke kota. Kau akan semakin dihormati, Nak"

Naruto beringsut dan menggenggam tangan ibunya lembut. "Ada si kembar dan ada Deidara, Haha tak perlu takut.."

"Mereka masih anak-anak, Naruto.." kilah Kushina bersama helaan napas beratnya.

"Suatu saat mereka akan dewasa dan mengerti, Haha.."

"Tapi—"belum Kushina selesai berbicara, Naruto lebih dulu melepas genggaman tangannya dan meraih setangkup roti tawar di hadapannya dan mengunyah pelan. Mau tak mau Kushina tersenyum. Selalu sama seperti dulu, tak pernah memakan roti tawar dengan selai, sekalipun dipaksa.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi Konoha akan kedatangan Pastor.." Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku.

"Ya, sepertinya ia akan menempati mansion milik kita yang ada di ujung desa." Ucap Kushina kembali memakai appronnya dan membereskan bekas makan anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa di mansion kita? Bukannya itu ditempati oleh penjaga peternakan?"

Kushina tersenyum geli. "Kau tertinggal berita anakku, paman Iruka sudah pindah ke Suna bersama istrinya.."

Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersedak roti yang ia kunyah. "Sejak kapan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu." Kushina menyodorkan sege;as air dan segera disambut cepat oleh Naruto.

"Lalu siapa nama Pastor itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Pastor Uchiha Sasuke, kudengar ia adalah calon Kardinal di Vatikan.."

"Wow, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu penting.." ucap Naruto sinis. Baru sekali ini Konoha kedatangan Pastor yang notabene calon Kardinal Vatikan.

"Besok beliau akan tiba, mungkin kita yang akan menjemput beliau karena mansion kita yang akan ditinggali. Kau mau ikut?"tawar Kushina.

"Aku malas. Haha tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka berurusan dengan orang agamis seperti itu. Mereka tidak akan mau mengerti pemikiran orang desa seperti kita."

Kushina tersenyum lembut. Anak ini tak berubah, lidahnya tajam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Kushina tak menjawab lagi. Ia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Antara tungku, perapian dan dapur. Sejak kematian Minato, memang inilah yang dikerjakan oleh Kushina dan keempat anaknya. Selalu begitu di setiap generasi keluarganya yang selalu terikat oleh aturan .

Naruto kembali menekuni sarapannya dan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Namun, ia tentu tak dapat mengenyahkan begitu saja kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Kushina. Tentang pendidikan, tentang kehormatan dan tersisih. Dia tahu, dan dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya. Bagaimana rasa sakit tersisih dalam pergaulan karena alasan yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

Bahkan untuk bahagia pun ia mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana caranya dan seperti apa rasanya.

Naruto tak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin keluarganya berbahagia sekalipun ia harus memendam keinginannya untuk pergi dari peternakan yang sejujurnya sama sekali bukan dunianya. Ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru. Namun mimpi itu harus sirna, seiring kematian ayahnya. Tinggal dia dan ibunya. Dialah tumpuan bagi keluarganya untuk meraih apa itu bahagia, bukan melulu terkurung dalam senyum palsu yang selalu ibunya berikan padanya.

Naruto telah memutuskan untuk mengubur mimpinya dalam. Mengubur impiannya menjadi seorang pemain piano yang terkenal. Ia tersenyum kecut, bahkan grand piano di ruang tengah sudah berdebu dan tak pernah lagi ia sentuh. Ia sudah yakin, hidupnya hanya untuk ketiga adiknya. Tak ada bejana lain untuk menampung rasa sayangnya yang meluap-luap kecuali ketiga adiknya dan ibunya yang letih.

Karena memang itu kewajibannya.

"Aku kembali ke dalam, Haha. Banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Sebentar lagi kita akan panen wol." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan merapikan kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Sesekali carilah udara segar dan sinar matahari. Kau hampir tembus pandang, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum geli. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Kushina. "Mungkin, lain kali aku akan keluar. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam sendiri di dapur. Tak menyadari jika sejak tadi sang ibu telah meneteskan air mata dan menangis dalam diam.

"Harusnya kau tak seperti ini. Haha tahu, ini bukan duniamu. Maafkan Haha."

Ruangan itu tak begitu luas. Hanya berukuran sekitar empat kali enam meter. Namun cukup bagi Naruto untuk menghabiskan belasan jam di dalamnya. Ada sepasang jendela besar yang apabila dibuka akan langsung terlihat pemandangan padang luas, dimana Naruto dan adik-adiknya dulu sering melakukan kegiatan berburu kumbang. Jendela itu tertutup tirai putih tulang, senada dengan warna cat krem ruangan itu.

Di bagian tengah ruangan dialasi oleh permadani cokelat tua, oleh-oleh paman Iruka dari Suna. Ada sofa berukuran sedang yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk beristirahat apabila mulai bosan dengan tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya.

Angin menerpa tirai jendela dengan lembut. Membelai wajah Naruto yang duduk di balik meja. Meja kerjanya tepat berada di bagian dalam sisi jendela sehingga cukup bagi Naruto untuk tidak merasa bosan saat bekerja.

Pemuda itu menghentikan tangannya dan menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Cahaya matahari itu membuatnya silau. Bukan, mungkin karena memang ia jarang sekali membuka jendelanya ataupun keluar rumah. Sehingga matanya mulai tak terbiasa dengan sinar matahari.

Ia menggigit pulpennya dan menggumam pelan. "Pastor, kah? Mau apa dia datang ke tempat ini?"

Hingga pagi datang, Naruto masih menemukan dirinya terduduk di tempat yang sama. Setelah makan malam biasanya ia tak akan keluar sampai keesokan harinya.

"Naruto.."

Buru-buru pemuda itu membalik badannya setelah terdengar suara Kushina memanggilnya di balik pintu.

"Masuklah, haha.."

"Kau sibuk?"

"Haha mau kemana?" Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat ibunya memakai gaun yang agak bagus. Tak biasanya wanita itu memakai gaun satin di hari biasa. Dan lagi, Naruto mendapati ibunya mengenakan topi.

"Menjemput Pastor Uchiha di perbatasan. Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kusir sedang menunggui istrinya yang sakit. Haha minta maaf, tapi bisakah kau mengantar haha?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengengguk mengiyakan ermohonan ibunya yang terlihat lebih cantik dan segar hari itu. "Apa boleh buat? Aku akan ambil mantel dan topi dulu."

Kereta kuda itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak terlalu cepat sebagaimana Naruto biasa mengendarainya. Naruto duduk sebagai kusir dan sesekali tersenyum kala melewati area peternakannya dan melihat domba-domba yang sedang melahap rumput hijau. Musim semi adalah surga.

Kushina tak terlalu agamis, begitupun Naruto dan adik-adiknya. Mereka hanya datang dua kali dalam setahun, natal dan paskah. Tidak seperti keluarga lain yang setiap minggu menyempatkan untuk datang dan berdoa. Minta ini minta itu. Terkadang Naruto berpikir bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga yang baik. Tak terlalu banyak meminta pada tuhan.

Rumah-rumah di konoha tak saling berdekatan. Tiap rumah berjarak minimal seratus meter dengan halaman yang luas dan arsitektur khas britain. Setiap rumah memiliki pagar yang tinggi dan terbuat dari besi kuat. Dinding-dindingnya pun dibuat sangat kokoh untuk menghindari kerusakan karena usia mengingat pewaris akan mendiami rumah itu selamanya. Setiap rumah memiliki nama sesuai nama marga. Rumah Naruto sendiri dinamai Namikaze. Sedangkan rumah yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya adalah rumah milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Jalanan di konoha masih berupa bebatuan dan kerikil. Hal ini dikarenakan tetua desa tidak mengijinkan penggunaan aspal. Meskipun jalanan di kota sudah menggunakan aspal dan beberapa keluarga bersikukuh mengganti jalanan dengan material baru. Beberapa masih bertahan dengan alasan kereta tak akan berjalan cepat dan keselamatan penumpangnya masih terjamin.

Naruto mengenakan mantel berwarna biru tua dengan dalaman kemeja saten. Dikerahnya diikat dasi pita cukup besar yang menjuntai hingga kancing ketiga. Dasi pita di konoha dianggap sebagai penghormatan terhadap tamu ataupun orang asing. Naruto juga mengenakan topi tinggi dengan aksen pita biru di bagian kanan.

Musim dingin baru saja berlalu dan Naruto masih harus mengenakan matel untuk menjaga agar ia tak terserang flu.

"Berhenti, Naruto. Sepertinya pastor disana." Kushina turun dari kereta tanpa bantuan Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, Naruto sendiri masih harus mengikat kudanya agar tidak lepas dan membuat kekacauan.

"Haha, aku tunggu disini saja."

Kushina tak menyahut dan lebih memilih menghampiri lelaki yang tengah berdiri di samping gerbang masuk desa konoha.

"Selamat pagi, anda Pastor Uchiha?" Kushina tampak menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Lelaki muda itu tersenyum seraya melepas topinya. Ia membalas anggukan Kushina. "Selamat pagi, benar saya uchiha Sasuke. semoga Tuhan memberkati anda dan.." ucapan pemuda bernama uchiha Sasuke itu menggantung tatkala matanya menangkap sosok Naruto sedang membungkukkan badan untuk mengikat kuda-kudanya.

"Naruto, putra sulung saya. Saya mohon maaf karena putra saya orang yang sangat pemalu. Sepertinya dia tidak berani menemui pastor." timpal Kushina cepat.

Pastor bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut yang menjuntai 'mengotori' wajahnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan dilapisi oleh mantel hitam panjang dengan aksen keemasan di bagian kancing. Bagian dalam merupakan kemeja putih yang terbuat dari saten. Namun yang membedakan adalah adanya aksen keemasan yang sama seperti pada mantelnya.

Ada dua koper di tangan Sasuke. kemungkinan berisi pakaian dan beberapa barang keperluannya selama berada di sini. Sepatunya berlumur lumpur, tanda ia baru saja berjalan melewati beberapa kubangan jalan desa yang becek karena hujan yang turun beberapa hari ini.

"Mari kita naik ke kereta. Putra saya sudah menunggu untuk mengantar anda ke mansion yang akan anda tempati."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Mata beriris hitam itu menyipit bersama senyumnya yang semakin terkembang.

Naruto menarik tali kudanya. Tak sengaja membungkuk hingga topi yang ia kenakan terlepas. Membuat rambut yang sedianya rapi kini terjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

Entahlah, Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam. Wajah itu tak begitu jelas karena rambut yang menutupinya. Rambut pirang keemasan yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari pagi. Hanya berkas senyuman yang mampu ditangkap oleh Sasuke. dimana ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh kala ia menatap senyum itu.

"Pastor?" Kushina menepuk lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Ah ya?" tersadar, Sasuke segera menaiki keretanya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seseorang yang menurutnya sejak tadi mengawasinya.

"Haha?"

"Jalanlah, Naruto."

"Baik, Haha.."

Sebuah sentakan membuat kereta itu melaju membelah jalanan berbatu. Naruto masih sibuk dengan kuda-kudanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memandangi luar jendela kereta, dimana ia disuguhi padang rumput hijau yang luas.

Dari dalam kereta, Sasuke hanya dapat melihat helaian rambut berantakan yang tertutupi oleh topi biru tua dengan pita yang menjuntai. Membuatnya tersenyum simpul dan bertanya—

—apakah ia akan baik-baik saja di sini nantinya?

Dan kereta itupun melaju semakin cepat seiring hembusan napas Sasuke yang tertahan dan senandung lembut Naruto yang membuai.

Tbc_

Rewrite, Edited, Repost, Review!


End file.
